Appeared to be Holding You at Gunpoint
by eyesocketsandsuits
Summary: [ Axis Powers Oneshot ] "We aren't superheroes!" Feliciano said loudly.


**Anonymous said :** requests still open? if so, geritapan in some superpowers au?

* * *

"Feliciano."

"Help!"

"Feliciano, stop."

" _Help_!"

"Feliciano, I told you not to, and what did you do?" Ludwig pushed himself away from his table, his check book furling closed. "You went and did it."

"Ludwig, I'm heading towards the _fan_!"

Ludwig looked up at Feliciano, hands on his hips. "You can't get down?"

"I can't when I'm panicking! Ludwig, I read a story once that said some guy had his head chopped off by a fan, and I really would rather keep my head. Here, just grab my hand and pull me down."

Ludwig sighed and raised a hand.

Feliciano latched on, pulling himself down Ludwig's arm until he could maneuver his feet onto the ground. "See? That hardly took any time at all! You can go back to balancing your checkbook!"

"People's heads can't get chopped off by a ceiling fan."

Feliciano shrugged. "You wouldn't be saying that if you were floating towards a fan."

There was a knock on the door. Feliciano grinned and bounced over to the door, struggling to keep both feet on the ground.

"Kiku! You know, you can just like, walk in, because we knew you were coming over. That's what I would do if I were you!"

"It's not polite, Feliciano."

"Yeah, but it's not like Ludwig and I are running around naked, you know what I mean?" Feliciano took a step back and leaped over to Ludwig, missed, hit the table, scattered the checkbook. "Shit—"

Kiku was clicking quickly through his iPad. "Ludwig, I'm afraid I have some news."

Ludwig frowned. "What?"

"Someone caught a video of—"

"A video?!" Feliciano leaped back over the table. "Let me see!"

Kiku handed off the iPad and sat on the couch, eyes wide, gazing into the distance. "They're calling us superheroes."

Ludwig looked over Feliciano's shoulder. "You two didn't even do anything." Ludwig frowned. "And I don't have any powers. I just… punched him."

Feliciano looked back at Ludwig. "I was there for moral support!"

"Regardless, they're trying to figure out who we are," Kiku said. "My parents will kill me."

Feliciano scrolled through the comments. "Yeah, but, they can't catch you because you can just run away. Ha, can you imagine how mad Lovino would be if he found out I became a super popular superhero?"

Ludwig massaged the bridge of his nose. "Feliciano—"

"What?"

Kiku stood, started to pace. "It's illegal, Feliciano."

Feliciano handed the iPad to Ludwig. "I mean, yeah, but _we_ aren't. Just beating people up is. And I'm sure that lady would defend us if we _did_ get sent to court. Plus, Kiku, you could just run away, and I could float away."

"We assaulted someone and participated in vigilantism," Kiku said, back very straight as he paced, hands clasped behind his back. "And we're not registered."

Ludwig frowned slightly. "Technically, _I_ assaulted someone."

"Well, Kiku," Feliciano said, "wouldn't your parents say you _weren't_ all superhero-y? They denied it in the first place. And Ludwig!" He turned to face Ludwig. "You'd back me up, right?"

Ludwig was horrified. "I'm not lying to the police, Feliciano."

Kiku pointed at the iPad. "Plus, you can clearly be seen floating."

"Are you guys really saying that you would have me arrested instead of lying to the police?"

Ludwig blinked. "Feliciano, it's not _you_ , it's—"

Kiku held up a hand. "Regardless of who would incriminate who, we have to decide how to proceed onwards."

Feliciano nodded. "We should find that lady and have her talk about it and say I was on one of those harness-things."

Kiku pulled out his phone. "I could try to contact the woman, see what she would say about last night. We could say you were thrown, Feliciano…"

Someone pounded on the door. Feliciano yelled and jumped into the air, hitting the fan and bouncing back. He floated in the middle of the room, flailing. Kiku stared at the door, then at Feliciano, then at Ludwig.

"It's the police!" Feliciano hissed. "Ludwig, hide!"

"Please!" It was a woman on the other side of the door. " _Please_! I know it's you in the video! Please, I need your help!"

Ludwig gestured at Kiku. "Could you please see if it's a police woman?"

Kiku took a deep breath and walked over to the wall. He stuck his head through the wall.

The woman screamed.

Kiku stumbled back into the room. "I, uh, I am afraid I might have, ah, revealed myself. However, she may assume that I'm a phantom."

" _Please_!" the woman cried.

Ludwig sighed and walked over to the door. Feliciano grabbed his shirt collar and was ferried after him.

"Ludwig, think before you open the door! We can jump out the window! It would be like we weren't even here—"

Ludwig cracked open the door. "Good day."

"Please," the woman whimpered. She was shaking, her makeup running, breathing heavily. "Please, they have my brother."

"We aren't superheroes!" Feliciano said loudly.

The woman clasped her hands. "Please, I won't tell anyone. We live next door, we were walking and these—" Her voice cut off, and she let out a shaky breath. "Please," she whispered. "I told him not to say anything!"

"I…" Ludwig could feel Kiku's and Feliciano's eyes burning into the back of his head. "We can't… I—We would need more information."

The woman nodded frantically. "It was by that alley near Roseland Street. There were these guys harassing this kid and my brother—" She took another deep breath. "He said he had a gun and then they started punching him and he told me to run and I knew you guys helped and…" Fresh tears ran down her face.

Ludwig nodded. "It's okay. We'll see if we can help."

"Ludwig!" Feliciano hissed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kiku asked.

Ludwig closed his eyes and nodded again. "Stay here. We'll be back with your brother."

Ludwig turned and dragged Feliciano down until his feet touched the ground. Kiku stood beside Feliciano, looking between the door and Ludwig. His eyebrows were drawn together, and he was biting his lip.

Feliciano crossed his arms and shook his head. "See, I wouldn't mind going if I knew you guys weren't gonna' turn me in to the police!"

"We need to help her," Ludwig said.

Feliciano and Kiku looked at each other.

Kiku sighed. "He is right. It is the chivalrous thing to do."

Feliciano threw his hands in the air. "Even if we get _arrested_?!"

Kiku nodded. "Even if we get arrested."

" _Yes_ , Feliciano!"

 **…**

Feliciano held on to Ludwig's arm to keep himself grounded. Ludwig had to practically drag him down the street. Kiku had chosen to walk through the ground.

"We're going to die, Ludwig."

Ludwig looked around. "This is where she said they were."

Feliciano nodded. "Mhm, mhm, well, it looks like they're gone. So, we might as well go back and tell her that her brother is long gone! I'm hungry, are you hungry? We—"

"Feliciano, listen." Ludwig tilted his head. "I think I hear fighting."

Kiku's head popped out of the ground. "They've moved towards a more secluded area. It's another street over and—"

"Hey!" Someone yelled. "There they are! Those are the fucktards that beat-up Mikel!"

Feliciano gripped Ludwig's arm like a vice. "Ludwig, tell them it was _you_ who beat-up Mikel!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Someone told us you had her brother. We're just here to return him and make sure he's safe. We don't want any trouble."

Three more guys joined the first. "Yeah, well maybe we do, ya' fuckin' freaks. You just don't beat up—"

Kiku popped up from the ground and pushed the speaker on his face. He disappeared back down not a second later.

Feliciano laughed.

The other men jumped around, looking shaky. "What the fuck?!"

Feliciano hopped forward and raised his hands. "I'm a Satanist! That was Satan who just pushed you down!"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig hissed.

The guy on the ground stood. "That's not fucking funny, ya' freaks! There ain't a thing of ghost—"

Kiku's hand stuck out from the ground in front of the four guys. He wiggled his fingers.

The main guy shrieked.

Feliciano waved his hands in the air. "Run from _Satan_!"

The thugs stood frozen. Kiku's arm inched forward. The guys stumbled back. Kiku's arm continued forward, and the guys practically fell over themselves getting away.

Ludwig touched Feliciano's arm. "Come on. Kiku said they were one street over."

"I have to control Satan, Ludwig."

Ludwig moved off, Feliciano on his heels. Ludwig knew he wouldn't stay there by himself—Satanist or not.

As they rounded the corner, they were met with a gunpoint.

"I'll shoot you."

Ludwig slowly raised his hands. Feliciano promptly burst into tears.

"We're just here to find a woman's brother and make sure he is uninjured."

"Please don't kill us!" Feliciano yelled.

The gun was lowered. "Was she blond? Short hair?"

Ludwig nodded.

"I'm the brother. Some thugs were hustling a little boy, and I asked them to stop being annoying punks, and I asked my sister to return home. She obviously panicked."

Kiku's hands appeared from the ground and pushed the brother on to his face.


End file.
